Damon is chosen and Elena
by building-my-life-around-dreams
Summary: Elena finally realises that Damon is the one for her!


**Damon and Elena **

**The vampire diaries!**

Damon slowly sneaked into the room. Being extra,extra quiet not to disturb the beautiful Elena. Damon knew that if she found out what he was about to do she wouldnt be to happy, but he has to know. He cant wait in the dark anymore.

_i cant take it anymore, i have to know what she feels._

Elena sat softly writing away in her diary, letting the pen write her thoughts. Her mind was racing, she just didnt know how she felt anymore. She was that deep in thought she did not notice the darkness from outside and how dim the room had now become, but most of all she did not notice the subtle and gentle movement of Damon.

Damon stopped still and thought over what he was about to do but nothing was going to change his mind now. Damon was used to getting his own way and today wasnt going to change.

_Why am i doubting myself? i am Damon, the sexy sophiscated vampire who is big and strong and gets whatever he wants. Also the one who can whoo all the ladies. _

Damon giggled to himself, he was vain and proud. However there was something about Elena that gave him the chills, she was the only one that could convince him to do things or not to do things, deep down he knew why. She had the power over him and everyone else used her against him. Annoying yes. Damon does not liked to be controlled. He likes to be musterious and dangerous, it was his style.

However he knows he is 'in love' with Elena whether he cared to admit it or not.

Elena could feel herself starting to think about the one thing she couldnt bare to think about. The Damon and Stefan situation. Her and Stefan had something different, and special, but Damon.. well its Damon theres just something about him.

Deep down Elena does know her true feelings but she isnt keen to admit them, for fear of hurting her beloved Stefan and to hear the back chat of her friends. But how long could she hold her feelings for? _Oh god, why does it have to come down to Damon or Stefan. I dont know if i can deciede? but i know i have to, its not fair, its never fair. Its cruel to be putting them through this, but right now i've got alot of things to think through and to make sure the choice i do make is the right one._

Suddenly Stefan was standing next to Damon.

''What on earth are you playing at Damon? why are you messing with her thoughts?'' At that moment Stefan grabbed Damon by the scruff of his perfect black shirt and said. ''What have you done to her?, How the hell did you get her necklace off?'' He paused. ''How could you Damon?''

Damon was much stronger then Stefan and he knew it.

Elena was to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice all the comostion.

''Now listen here, Brother. I have not compelled her, you stupid fool. And for your information, she hasnt put her guard up, her thoughts are broadcasting loud!'' Damon pushed Stefan with a little force and he went flying back a few steps. ''Now do not do that again!'' Damon scowled.

Elena suddenly came back to reality and finally heard the very low noise of movement from behind her. She spun around so quick, and the salvatores didnt notice as they were to interested in their silly arguement.

''What the hell are you two doing here, in my room?'' Elena said harshly.

The first sound of Elena's voice instantly made the brothers react and they spun around to face Elena's angry looking face.

''We came to check you were alright?, you know, there are so many things going on around here, you can never be to safe.'' Damon turned slightly to face Stefan. ''Isnt that right Brother?''

''Yeah, right, hes right''. Stefan replied almost convincely.

Elena sighed deeply.''Now with the truth''. Elena demanded.

A few rather awkward moments passed before Elena spoke up once more.

''Well, one of you speak?'' She asked slightly calmer.

''Okay, okay'' Stefan began. ''I came here to check on you, to find Damon in here, analysing your thoughts.'' Stefan sighed deeply while Damon rolled his eyes.

''For your information i was not 'analysing her thoughts' i was simply checking up on here, just like you were going to'' Damon sniggered to himself and turned to Elena. ''Stefan is just jealous i was here first.'' He smurked to himself.

''Shush Damon, you know thats obviously not true!'' Stefan stood rigid with pure anger, trying not to show his rage he turned to Elena and smiled warmly.

''Stefan... Damon, honestly.. why are you here?'' Elena asked almost in a whisper. She sounded fed up and tired.

''Okay, fine!'' Damon shrugged and began his explanation. ''The thing is Elena, niether I or Stefan know how you feel? and well we want to know?, well i want to know.. thats why im here.'' Damon looked Elena square in the eye and stepped towards her. ''We just want to know what you have decided.

_Oh god, looks as if im gonna have to tell them right now, here. in my room._

''Well, Stefan, Damon.'' She paused, not quite sure what to say next. ''I um, basically.. i still love you Stefan, but it seems as if my mind and heart is saying to give Damon a chance right now.. so that is my decsion.

_what the hell. _With that thought in his head Stefan jumped out of her bedroom window and into the darkness of the night, leaving a stunned Damon and embarrssed Elena together, alone.

''Are you being serious Elena?'' Damon asked curiously. Quite stunned.

Elena nodded.. it was as if she had lost her voice and could not speak.

_Oh god, i can tell, i've hurt Stefan big time, but i cant help how i feel can i?_

Before she knew it her and Damon were kissing passionatly and all 'thoughts' about Stefan had dissappered and were replaced with the thought of the present time of day.

She felt as if she had been waiting for this for a very long time.

_Finally. _Damon thought to himself.


End file.
